what is love?
by Alexander Morte
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada a talented (secretly) violin player, whose parents hate him. Having enough of him, they throw him into the streets, bleeding to death. Giotto di Vongola a college student from Italy, found Tsuna and took him to his house. Soon Giotto finds out about Tsunas talent and past. Will Tsuna accept a strange feeling called love or push it aside? Contains yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 1: Please Help**

It's 7:00pm. In a corner of the room, you could see a boy on his knees shaking from fear. That boys name is Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi lived with his parents, who hated him since he was born. Tsunayoshi just had gone through another beating from his father and mother for no reason.

Everyone thinks that Nana (Tsuna's mother) is an angel but they are so wrong. It was the same with Iemitsu. He was the only one in the family everyone hated. His parent had to take out of school cause of the bully's. Everyone knew him as Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna's parents didn't only hurt him mentally, but physically too. He had so many wound that he could barely walk. He was shiny, small and pale like a sheet of paper. He had none to turn to ask for help everyone hated him.

Tsuna would ask himself one question always 'what did I do wrong to make everyone hate me'. That night Tsuna said something in a quiet voice.

Tsuna: someone please help me to leave this place, so I wouldn't have to feel this pain anymore. Please someone help me.

That night Tsuna's parent were talking down stairs in the dining room.

Iemitsu: Nana I really want to fuck him since tonight is his last night here.

Nana: okay, but keep him awake I want him out tonight. Got it?

Iemitsu: yeas, my love.

Iemitsu went to his useless son's room.

Iemitsu: go to the basement now, you useless child.

Tsuna didn't complain because he knew it's useless, so he did what he was told. When they got to the basement. Iemitsu ordered Tsuna to take of his cloths.

That night. Hell opened there door and let all the demons out, that's how Tsuna though. That night, he was raped by his own father. After they were done, Iemitsu told Tsuna to pack his thing and wait at the front door. The boy only nodded.

He didn't have much stuff. He put some music sheets in a case. The case had a violin in it, the only present he got from his parents. A jacket and that was all. He could hear Iemitsu shout at him to get his butt down there. I went down the stair as fast as I could.

Tsuna: may I ask a question.

Iemitsu and Nana were standing in front of the door.

Iemitsu: speak.

Tsuna: what did I do to make you mad at me?

That question was one question that Tsuna wanted to know the answer to.

Iemitsu: by being born. That answers your question?

Tsuna: yes, Iemitsu-sama

They opened the door. It was dark outside and cold too.

Nana: here is a little gift from us.

Nana said and took a knife. Stepped in front of the boy and stabbed him in side of his body. Tsuna screamed in pain. The blood from the wound soon appeared on the cloths. Iemitsu took Tsuna by the hand and threw him out.

Iemitsu: go rot in the street, you useless child!

Iemitsu shouted as he threw Tsuna's violin case. Tsuna stood up and put pressure on the wound. He looked around, until he saw an alley. Most people were asleep because it was midnight. When he got to the alley, he sat down. His wound was still bleeding. His vision started to get blurry, he was about to pass out of blood loss. When he saw someone, maybe someone that could help him. But he did have the strength to stay awake. So passed out of blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thank you everyone for the comments and I'm happy that you like the story. This is chapter 2. Thank you for reading.**** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 2: The Bleeding Boy**

Giotto di Vongola was a rich kid who moved to Japan to expand his studies. He had come to Japan 4 days ago. He had blond spike hair, sky blue eyes and was very handsome.

He was walking home using the alley as a short cut. He always saw rubbish, stray cats and black walls. But today was different.

As he was walking home he saw a small boy that looked a lot like him. Giotto came up to the boy.

Giotto: hey kid, are you okay?

The boy didn't respond. Giotto looked at the boy more closely, but only to see blood. The boy was injured and need to get medical treatment as soon as possible. Giotto's eyes widened at the sight.

Giotto took out a piece of cloth that he kept in his pocket. He put the cloth on the wound to keep pressure so the boy wouldn't loss too much blood. Giotto tried to pick up the boy but couldn't. The boy had a strong hold on the case that looked like a case for a violin.

Giotto lived in two story house. It was big but not too big. It had a kitchen and living connected three bedrooms and two toilets. It was welcoming and comfortable for Giotto and the quest.

He picked up the boy and the case. Giotto's house wasn't far from there. He carefully unlocked the door and brought the boy to the spare room. As he kept pressure he called one of his friends, Knuckle who was in Japan. He picked up.

Knuckle: hello Giotto, what's wrong?

Giotto: hey could you come here, I need your help.

Knuckle: sure, I'll be there as soon as possible.

Knuckle was a doctor. After 10 minutes the front door opened. A man with short black hair, suit and a bandage on his nose.

Giotto: Knuckle, thanks for coming.

Knuckle: no problem, so what's wrong.

Giotto step aside to show the poor boy.

Knuckle: did you do this to him?

Knuckle said in an angry voice. Knuckle went up to the boy and looked at the wound.

Giotto: no, I found him like this in an alley which I use as a short cut.

Knuckle: could I have the first aid kit, please Giotto.

Giotto pointed at the bedside table that had the first aid kit, glass of water and some extra bandage.

Knuckle: so you have everything ready.

Giotto: yes, do you need any help?

Knuckle: no, can you wait outside?

Giotto: sure, just call if you need help.

Knuckle: thank you.

Giotto left the room so Knuckles could treat the wounds. After 4 hours of cleaning and bandaging the wound, Knuckles was finished.

Giotto: is he okay?

Knuckle: he is fine but I don't know if he is mentally okay.

Giotto: what do you mean?

Knuckle: when I was cleaning his wound, he had a lot scars and there are the signs of a rape.

Giotto: what has he been thought, I feel sorry for him.

Knuckle: you might get your answer when he wakes up. Well good-bye.

Giotto: thank you Knuckles and good-bye.

That night Giotto stayed beside the boy, until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: thank you for the nice comments and notes on how to do fan fiction, so thank you, and thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3- nightmares**

Giotto was sitting beside the sleeping boy, holding his hand. It's was 5am and Giotto had college today. But he didn't want to leave the boy alone. So Giotto got up and walked to the living room and called the school saying that he isn't feeling okay and that he won't be in.

After the call to the school he came back to the room where the boy was staying. But to only find the boy having a nightmare. The boy was crying for help and whimper thanks to the pain, sweating and breathing quickly.

Giotto: "got to wake him up and fast"

Giotto shook the boy. Straight away the boy woke up with tries in his eyes.

Giotto: hey, kid you okay?

The boy heard the voice and started to shake like he was scared of everything

Giotto: "the boy looks so scared. Who did this to him?" hello, are you okay?

The boy looked at Giotto, who was smiling at the boy happy that he woke up. The boy looked away and nodded as in 'I'm okay'.

Giotto: could you tell me your name?

Tsunayoshi: Tsunayoshi

Giotto: "no last name" nice to meet you Tsunayoshi, my name is Giotto

Tsunayoshi: it's nice to meet you too.

Giotto: "he looks like someone tried to kill him"

Tsunayoshi: Giotto-san where I'm?

Giotto: you're at my house. I found you passed out from blood loss in an alley.

Tsunayoshi: I see, thank you "so it wasn't a dream they really tried to kill me"

Giotto: you're welcome. I think you should go back to sleep.

Tsunayoshi: okay.

As giotto was about to leave he feeled a tug on his pants. When he turned around he found Tsunayoshi looking at him with scared eyes.

Giotto: what's wrong Tsunayoshi?

Tsunayoshi: I wanted to ask if it isn't a lot of trouble could you stay here with me "I'm too scared"

Giotto turned around and smiled.

Giotto: don't worry I'll stay.

After that Tsunayoshi fell asleep soon. Giotto was happy that the kid was okay but he still wondered why was the boy on the street ,bleeding to dead and why did Knuckles find scars ad sighs of rape. He would get his answers tomorrow when Tsunayoshi wakes up. And with those thoughts Giotto fell asleep beside Tsunayoshi.


	4. anthers note

**me: hello everyone. I'm sorry but I won't be posting this week but I'll be posting my new story "rich boy + homeless boy", I hope you read it. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: hello everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't post sooner, I had a bad case of a writer's block on this story, but I'm over it. I hope u enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: talent.**

After 4 hours, Giotto woke by banging on his apartment door. He was about to shout to leave him the fuck alone. But as he opened his eyes he saw Tsunayoshi sleeping, he looked like an angel from heaven. Giotto carefully got up making sure that not wake up Tsunayoshi from his sleep. He really looked like he needed. When he made his way to the door and opened, only to see G standing looking pissed off.

Giotto: Good afternoon G, may ask you why you're here?

G: Don't you 'good afternoon' me. Where the hell were you? Do you know how worried I was?

Giotto: I'm sorry G. but I ran into a small bit of trouble, I didn't go to school. I hope you don't mind get I notes for the rest of the week, do you?

G: Thinks I do for you. What trouble did you run into, may I know?

Giotto: Better I show you, follow me G.

And G did just that. When they made their way to the quest's room. Tsunayoshi was still asleep.

G: so that's why you did go to school today. It was because of him, no wonder Knuckles looked so worried. How did you find him?

Giotto: you know the short cut I use. There, he was bleeding to death and Knuckles found signs of rape on him as I called him to look at his wound last night. He also woke up at 5 from a nightmare.

G: so why don't you send a missing report to police?

Giotto: I don't know why but I feeling like if I do that he's going to get hurt even more then now.

G: is this intuition of yours that is never failed you when it came to trouble?

Giotto didn't say anything only nodded. When he looked at the bed he saw Tsunayoshi waking up. He went up to him.

Giotto: good afternoon Tsunayoshi how are u feeling?

Tsunayoshi looked startled at the voice first but calmed down soon, like knowing that this man won't hurt him. He looked at Giotto.

Tsunayoshi: G-g-good afternoon, Giotto-san. W-w-what time is i-it?

Giotto: its 3 in the afternoon.

Tsunayoshi: I-I s-see "why do I feel safe, I should even be talk and here I'm talk why aren't I getting punished"

Tsunayoshi saw G in the door frame and start to shake not trust the stranger. Giotto saw this and made motions to tell G to step back a few steps. As G step back, Giotto started to come Tsunayoshi down.

Giotto: shh, it's okay. It's only my friend. Okay?

Tsuna only nodded.

G: hey kid, my name is G. "he just got scared by my presence. What happened to him?"

Giotto: are you hungry, Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna just shook his head.

Giotto: Tsunayoshi, you have to eat something.

Tsunayoshi just looked away.

Giotto: okay, then can you tell me what you were doing in the street last night?

Tsunayoshi still didn't answer just started to shake and look about to cry. While Tsunayoshi was remembering the nightmare last night he had.

**Tsunayoshi dream**

_Tsunayoshi was in the dark._

_Tsunayoshi: help! Help! Is anyone out there!_

_Nothing but silent all around him. Then._

_?: is the poor baby crying for help when he is nothing._

_Tsunayoshi turned around but to only get stab. He screamed in pain. When he looked up there standing, mocking him, were Iemitsu and Nana. Laughed at him._

_Tsunayoshi: why, what have I done to you to deserve this?_

_They smiled creepy. And both said at the same time._

_Iemitsu + Nana: by being born._

_Just then he felt a shaking feel and he saw white and woke up._

**End of the dream**

Giotto voice broke his thought.

Giotto: it's okay. You don't have to answer me. But could you tell me what in the case.

Asked Giotto as he pointed at the case sitting on a chair. The case was black and looked old.

Tsunayoshi: violin

Said Tsunayoshi ,quietly.

Giotto: can you play.

Tsunayoshi: a little bit, but I was never tought how to play I had to learn by myself.

Giotto: "couldn't his parents teach him" can I hear you play?

Tsunayoshi just nodded. Giotto passed the violin to Tsunayoshi, who opened to show and light brown violin. As Tsunayoshi set the violin on his shoulder, G sat in a chair near the window (completely forgot about him). Tsunayoshi started to play. The melody was soft and calming, but it held pain, a lot of pain in every note that he played. After he finished playing. Giotto and G started to clap.

G: not bad for kid who tought himself to play.

Giotto: that's really good Tsunayoshi. You have natural talent for playing the violin, just like Asari with his flute.

Tsunayoshi: thank you

For the first time in 12 years, Tsunayoshi smiled, even if it was a small, it was there.

**Me: hey I hope you enjoyed reading this. For anyone who haven't seen my second fanfiction 'teacher and student' please do read. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who viewed this story, I'm say thank you to over 4000 people who readied and enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 5: Attack**

It's been 5 days since Giotto found Tsunayoshi, and the way Tsunayoshi is acting really worried Giotto to no end. He would eat one meal a day, barely spoke he would only nod his head for yes or shake for no, and the nightmare's he kept getting every night, that one night Giotto was woken up by a scream coming from Tsunayoshi or every other night by his crying. This really broke Giotto's heart to many pieces. Even though they know each other only for a few days, Giotto felt a special connection to Tsunayoshi.

Right now Giotto is walking to the room Tsunayoshi is staying at to change the bandage of the stab wound. As he got close to the room he could hear muffled cries and a few words like 'find' or 'kill me'. When he opened the door the site in front of him broke his again into pieces. There in front of him on his bed, Tsunayoshi is crying, again.

Giotto: Tsunayoshi, why are you crying?

Asked Giotto in worried tone. Tsunayoshi looked up at Giotto.

Tsunayoshi: I'm scared.

This surprised Giotto because until now only he got were yes or no and that was done by the boy shacking or nodding his head.

Giotto: scared of what?

Asked Giotto as he went closer to Tsunayoshi to hear him better and to comfort the boy broken hearted boy.

Tsunayoshi answer in a whisper, barely hear able. His voice was the prime example of how broken and scared he is of everything. But this only kept breaking Giotto's heart. He wanted to help the poor boy to at least understand that he won't hurt him and that he means no harm cause as he went up to the boy but only to get a whimper from him.

Tsunayoshi: my parents.

Giotto looked at Tsunayoshi in surprise. Did his parents do this to him? If so, they are as good as dead. Giotto had very little tolerance for child abusers.

Giotto: can you tell me more about yourself, Tsunayoshi?

Tsunayoshi: "should I tell him. Yeah, I should." My full name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I'm 16 years.

Giotto: okay I see, can you tell me what you were doing in the alley?

But Tsunayoshi just looked down, when Giotto looked at the brunets face all he could see is fear and shame, and a lot of it too.

Giotto: Please tell me Tsunayoshi. I want to help you.

Tsunayoshi took a deep, shaky breath.

Tsunayoshi: t-they k-k-kicked me o-out. M-my m-mother is the one t-that s-stabbed me. T-the-ey a-always sa-aw me as an us-sele-ess stupi-id br-rat

Tsunayoshi answer in a shaky breath. Giotto just looked at Tsunayoshi with a shocked expression. Then Tsunayoshi said something that doubled Giotto's shock.

Tsunayoshi: I have to leave before they find me.

Giotto: why do you have to leave?

Tsunayoshi: they'll find me and finish the job. I don't want to die.

Giotto: "so they scared him enough to give him a trauma of them finding him, bastards" don't worry they will not find you and if they did I will protect you, okay.

Tsunayoshi: you'll get hurt and I don't want that.

Giotto: even if I get hurt I'll protect you.

Tsunayoshi: no! They will hurt you and they will kill me!

With those words Tsunayoshi started to cry. This really broken Giotto's heart, who would do this to such good child and plus they have him a trauma. After crying for 30 minutes, Tsunayoshi fell asleep with dried tries on his cute checks. Giotto carefully put him to bed and covered him up. After that, he stayed for a minutes and left. After a few minutes, he got his phone out and called Aloude (not sure if I'm spelling his name correctly).

Aloude: hello.

Giotto: hey Aloude, can you do me a favour?

Aloude: and that is?

Giotto: I want you to look someone up.

After a few minutes of silent, he finally answered.

Aloude: who?

Giotto: his name is Tsunayoshi Sawada; I don't know much about him, only his name, age and that he grew up in a house of abuse.

Aloude was quite for a few seconds and then he answered with one answer that Giotto has been hoping for.

Aloude: hn (translated as: sure)

Giotto: thank you. How long will it take?

Aloude: 1 week.

Giotto: okay. Good bye, see u in a week.

Aloude: hn (translated as: good-bye)

After that, Giotto heard a crash followed by a bloody scream coming from the room Tsunayoshi is staying. As he ran to the brunet's room he saw…

**Me: sorry that I haven't posted in a while I was busy with schoolwork and my Microsoft crashed. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye-bye****.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Thank you for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. Also thank you for reading and following my story too. I know that my updates are slow that's because I have a tests and projects that are due. It's so annoying. And thanks to everyone because I have 6000 people reading this story it makes me every happy, I think I might cry. Anyways, enjoy reading! **

**Chapter 6: Attack**

… He was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket. He was holding a bloody knife that was still dripping fresh blood, with one hand and in the other hand was something that broke Giotto's heart. It was Tsunayoshi; the man was holding the poor boy by the neck. Giotto also noticed that Tsunayoshi was bleeding from the left side. Giotto hid behind the door. When Tsunayoshi opened his eyes opened his eyes a bit, two words escaped his lips.

Tsunayoshi: Iemistu Sawada

The way Tsunayoshi said it; it was easy to tell that's the guy from his nightmare that haunts him in his sleep. A small laugh escaped the man's lips.

Giotto: "so this man is Tsunayoshi father"

Thought Giotto as he left his hiding spot.

Giotto: hey! Let the boy go, right now!

Shouted Giotto with such anger, which even made Iemistu to take a step back. They looked at each other for another few minutes. When Giotto was about to attack him, Iemistu dropped the brunet on the ground, and went for the window. Just when he was about to jump he turned around to Giotto and said.

Iemistu: I will come back and finish the job and then I'm going to kill you.

And he jumps out of the window. Giotto ran up to Tsunayoshi, who just barely had his eyes opened.

Giotto: Tsunayoshi can you hear me?!

Tsunayoshi opened his eyes a bit more but soon the black dots started to appear in his vision.

Giotto: Tsunayoshi!

Was the last think the brunet heard as the dark slumber took over.

**Me: that's all for now thank you for reading. Bye-bye~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: hey guys. I know that I haven't posted in a while that's because I was away and didn't have my laptop on me. So to make up for this, this week and the next I'll be posting 2 new stories and updating the other 2 too. Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 7**

After the attack, Giotto knew he needed to act fast. Tsunayoshi was losing blood fast and he still hasn't recovered from the other stab wound. So Giotto picked Tsunayoshi up, tied a cloth around the second stab wound and picked him up and brought him the car. After he put Tsunayoshi into the car, gently as possible, and secured him he got in.

The car was Audi. It was black but it was a nice car. He got it from his parents as a present when he got his driver licenses. Anyways back to the story. As he drove to the hospital he kept noticing the colour draining from Tsunayoshi's face that got him even more worrying. When they got to the hospital's emergency entrance. He picked Tsunayoshi up and ran to the front desk. The lady that was there looked up.

"How may I he-"said the nurse at the desk but was quick cut off my Giotto.

"I need help, he is bleeding" said Giotto in a tone of hurry. His eyes were plaster with worry and concern for the boy in his hands bleeding to death.

After a few second a gurney is brought. Giotto puts Tsunayoshi on the bed. The doctors and the nurses start to push him into the operation room. Giotto sits in the chairs that are beside the operation room. After an hour, one doctor comes out and shouts for a nurse. The nurse comes running.

"Bring a few bags of AB positive" said the doctor in a hurry tone.

"Yes sir" answered the nurse and ran off. After a few minutes she come's running back. But with no blood bags.

"Where's the blood bags!" shouts the doctor.

"There's no left" said the nurse. Giotto stands up.

"Which blood type is he?" asked Giotto, who is still worried about Tsunayoshi and would help anyway he can.

"Are you the one that brought the boy with a stab wound to his side?" asked the doctor. Giotto nodded his head "the boy is AB positive but we don't have any with us. Even if we send a request for the blood to be brought here the boy would die" said the doctor, in a tone that just screamed 'it's game over'.

"I'm AB positive" said Giotto. The doctor looked at him.

"Would you be willing to give a few bags of blood?" sked the doctor, in a tone of hope.

"Of course" said Giotto without any hesitation. The nurse put her hand on his shoulder and started to push him.

"Then right this way sir. We don't have much time" said the nurse while pulling Giotto to get the blood" hope you aren't scared of needles" said the nurse when they got the room.

After 30 minutes they got the first blood bag (I'm not sure how long it takes) done and it was rushed to the operation room while the second bag was being done.

After another hour they took 2 bags of blood. After Giotto came out of the room looking pretty pale. But who can blame him. They did take 3 bags of blood from him. As he sat down for a few minutes to rest, a nurse, the one that was taking the blood from him, comes caring a bottle of water.

"Here drink, it should help you get your strength back" said the nurse as she gave the bottle to Giotto.

"Thank you" said Giotto with a small smile on his face. "I was wondering if I could use your telephone. Please need to call a friend" asked Giotto while looking at the nurse.

"Yeah, you can use the phone at the front desk" said the nurse.

"Thank you" said Giotto again with a smile. After getting up from his seat, with a small help of the nurse, he made it the front desk. The nurse got the telephone and put it on the counter in front of him. He dialled G's phone number. After a few rings, someone finally answered.

"Hello" said a sleepy voice that belong to G, but who can blame him it was 3 in the morning.

"Hello G. I need something from you" said Giotto.

"Why the hells are you calling me at 3am and that would be what?" asked G, who sound a bit pissed to be woken up.

"I need you to go to my apartment and get some clothes, my wallet and my phone. And bringing it the Namimori hospital" asked Giotto.

"Sure but why?" asked G again while, on the phone you could hear clothes moving which means he was getting dressed.

"Tsunayoshi was stabbed again" said Giotto in a tone of grim. If G knew his childhood friend, which he did, that would mean that the person that caused his anger is a dead-man walking.

"I see. I'll be there in 30 minutes" said G as he hung up.

Giotto thanked the nurse at the front desk and went back to the operation room hallway to sit down and wait for them to finish.

After 30 minutes they finally come out with Tsunayoshi. Giotto straight away stands up.

"How did it go?" asked Giotto. The doctor looked at him.

"It went well. But he is still not out of the danger zone; he did loss a lot of blood. But we will knew if he will survive in the next 24 hours" said the doctor. Giotto released a breath he was holding in.

"That's good" said Giotto with a relieved tone, even his face showed relieved. But it didn't last long because like the doctor said Tsunayoshi is still in the danger zone.

"But I have to ask something" said the doctor, this got Giotto's attention. "He had a lot of scars on this body especially the back and there was another stab wound that was resent. What happened to him to get that do you know?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know much myself but almost a week ago I found him like that stab in alley way" said Giotto.

"And you didn't bring him to the hospital why?" asked the doctor.

"i called a friend that is a doctor that works for my family to do a check up on him and he would have said that he needed to go to the hospital I would have brought him but he said that wasn't need as the stab wound wasn't that deep" explained Giotto " as for the scars I don't know. When he woke up he barely spoke and barely ate." Said Giotto. He didn't say that his parents are the cause of the scars because his intuition was telling him that if he said that something bad would happen to him and Tsunayoshi.

"I see" said the doctor" and what do you mean barely ate or spoke?" asked the doctor to see if he needed to but the kid on suicide watch for starvation or that he needed a therapist.

"I tried to give him easy to digest foods like soup or porridge but he would only eat every third day the other 2 days he would do nothing but keep looking at the wall, and as for barely talking he would only nod or shack his head for yes or no. and the only thing that I got out of him was his first name and that it" said Giotto to the doctor. Again his intuition told him to lie. But why?

"I see. What's his name?" asked the doctor with a sad expression.

"He told me that his name is Tsunayoshi" said Giotto "I was wondering if I could stay with Tsunayoshi until he wakes up?" asked Giotto with pleading tone.

"Of course let me show you to his room" said the doctor. As they were walking they passed the front desk, just at that moment G comes running in with a bag.

"Giotto!" shouted G as he ran up to Giotto. When he got to him he handed him the bag and said that he wished that Tsunayoshi gets well soon and that he had to run the airport to get his cousin that came here out of the blue. And with those words he ran off again. After G left Giotto turned around and continued to follow the doctor, who stops to wait for Giotto. After walking a small bit they came to the room number 2772.

After entering the room Giotto saw something that broke his heart. Tsunayoshi had an IV drop and a heart monitor. Even if Giotto knew Tsunayoshi for only a week he cared for the boy. After the doctor checks everything he leaves Giotto. He takes a seat on the chair in the room that was beside the bed that had Tsunayoshi in. held Tsunayoshi's hand, put his head on his folded arms while one of them held Tsunayoshi's hand and went to sleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep; he was still on guard in case someone entered the room who wanted to hurt Tsunayoshi.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so tired it almost 1am and I have to be up early. Anyways I hope I see you in the next chapter. **


End file.
